Something More
by Austin Jade
Summary: Everyone wishes for something more, what's difficult is attaining it. One Shot AxJ.


-1Alright, so, many of you wanted a 'sequel' to **Bad Luck Amok**. Well, this one is kinda one (it does take place at a dance XP), but I'm not sure if I could follow that other one up. If only I hadn't made it so lovey-dovey (meaning have a kiss scene at the end…), I could've, but…we'll see. Anyways, here's the semi-sequel to it. It's a One-Shot, AsukaxJudai, Fan Ficlet. It's set in the first year. Also, Judai had a growth spurt during the first year. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and this profits me none (as if you didn't already know that). Enjoy the AxJ love-fest known as: **Something More**!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki Judai sat on the hill on a bright sunny spring day, relaxing near his favorite cliff side in a tree. "One of the best times of the year," he commented to himself, "Spring Break!" He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet aroma of the surrounding area, the water, grass, trees, flowers, and even the bees. Everything was calm and peaceful, just the way he liked it. It's not that he didn't enjoy the hectic duels against the Seven Stars, just that he never got the chance to just sit around and take in the surrounding scenery and contemplate. The youth thought about the past year. His adventures. His roommates The exciting duels. His new partner, Winged Kuriboh. Then, per usual, his thoughts traversed to a certain blonde Obelisk female.

There was something…different about her, and it wasn't just the gender. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but when she was around, he always felt different. It was comfortable having her around. She was one of the few Obelisks that treated him like he was worth something. Also, lately, whenever they had touched, he felt his spine shiver slightly. He respected her as a friend and as a strong duelist, yet she was a lot closer to him than anyone else was. He always seemed to be there when she needed to be rescued, and she was there to cheer him on for most of his duels.

Then there was the fact that lately, she had almost been avoiding him, or that's what it seemed like to him. Any time he came near to greet her, she'd say she'd have something to do, always with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks when she left. He wondered if it had anything to do with that 'fiancé' business…whatever that was. It sounded as if it meant something good, it at least didn't sound like one of the bad words, anyways.

Judai's head suddenly began to hurt, signifying that it was time for his nap. If there was anything that had a shot of him liking more than dueling and food, it was sleep.

"Well," he yawned, "time for my thrice-a-day nap!" The lad made sure that he wouldn't fall from his position, stretched his arms and legs, before closing his eyes and resting his arms upon his midsection.

His short nap was interrupted by the sound of a trio of girls voices chattering away. He groggily opened his eyes and peered through the branches to see Asuka, Junko, and Momoe discussing something. They were walking towards him, but apparently hadn't noticed him in the trees yet.

He was about to jump down to join them, when he realized his foot was caught in the tree branch. He grunted and groaned as he tried to twist his foot away from the ensnaring limbs, when he heard Asuka shout, "Absolutely not! I will not ask him to the dance!" He jumped slightly at the venom in the voice, twisting his ankle loose and smacking the top of his head off a branch.

He slipped and fell out of the tree onto an unsuspecting Asuka. He groaned and rubbed his head before noticing his positioning on top of the girl. "Hiya, Asuka!" he grinned.

"Oh, hello, Judai," Asuka muttered. Junko and Momoe looked at the two, then at each other and began to giggle.

Judai noticed a reddish tint on her cheeks and cocked an eyebrow. "Asuka, are you ok?" he said, placing his hand on her forehead, "you're red on your cheeks. Do you have a fever?"

"Errm…" Asuka gasped, "Judai…?" She looked down at how close the two of the were and blushed even more deeply.

Judai got the message and leapt to his feet. "Sorry about that," the boy apologized as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I wasn't really paying attention, I guess…" He offered the Obelisk Blue his hand to lift her up, which she accepted. Again, he felt a shock run through him, but used his energy to suppress it.

"Quite alright," she breathed. "What exactly were you doing up there, anyways?"

"Sleeping," he instantly replied.

Asuka frowned. "In a tree? Isn't that dangerous?"

Judai shrugged. "You just gotta know how to position yourself!" He laughed heartily, causing the girl to smile softly at him. He felt his insides warm like they had been when she was around him. He goofily grinned at the young woman.

Junko and Momoe suddenly came up and grabbed Asuka, much to her protests, before taking her behind the tree. "Hey…you want me to come along?" Judai called.

"We'll be right back!" the orange-haired female replied. Judai watched them as the two girls dragged their friend behind the tree he was sleeping in. He decided that they would wake him up when they were ready, so he decided to catch up on his sleeping again, stretching out underneath the warm suns blanket of rays.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Asuka, this is the one!" Junko squealed joyfully.

Asuka instantly felt her cheeks heat up. Surely they didn't know that she had a crush on him, did they? "Wh-what're you talking about?" she gasped.

"You could ask Judai to the Spring Dance!" Momoe chimed in. "He'll go with you!"

"I…" Asuka breathed. She couldn't believe that her friends discovered that her love interest was the Hero-user. Had she been that careless? She had been avoiding the boy as much as possible, or at the very least make their meetings short and sweet. Every time he came near, she felt the feelings in her legs give out. Whenever she heard his peppy 'Hello', she felt her heart skip a beat. Whenever he would give her his goofy, toothy grin, her insides would melt. Whenever he…

"Not as a boyfriend, Asuka," Junko cut into her train of thought. "I could understand you not wanting to go out with an Osiris Dropout." Asuka felt herself scoffing at the insult, but they say that what you see in a person may not be what others see.

"Right," Momoe joined. "But he's one of your closest friends…Well, after us, of course. So ask him to go as friends!" The two nodded hurriedly to convince the Queen of the Obelisks.

"But…I don't want to impose on him," Asuka stated. "It'd be just like using him to get it so no other boys will ask me to go…"

"That's the whole idea!" Junko chirped. "You said that you don't want to go with any other boy in the entire school, but until you get a date to the dance, then you will have to listen to every boy asking you!"

"But…still…I'm just using him…" Asuka frowned.

"Oh, come on!" Momoe stated. "He may not be the most practical choice to go with, but at least you know that he won't try anything funny!"

Asuka felt herself flare up again. "Alright, so he's not the best thing to look at, but can't you at least respect him?" She pursed her lips at them.

The other two laughed lightly. "Asuka, guys like him are only useful for moving furniture," Momoe said.

"And what, do you plan on just not going to the dance?" Junko added.

Asuka thought about it. 'Well, maybe it won't be so bad,' Asuka mused. 'At least I can trust him to not spike my drink or something to get me to be alone with him. I just wish that my first 'date' with him wouldn't be just as friends…' She picked her head up and looked at them. "Alright, I'll do it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuka strutted out from behind the tree and towards the prone form of Judai. She saw that he was sprawled out underneath the sunlight, smiling as he quietly snoozed on. 'Everyone should learn to enjoy the little things like him,' she thought as she grinned at the happy figure. As he watched the boy, she noticed something that surprised her. 'He's gotten taller…maybe even taller than me!' she gazed amusedly. 'He sure has grown over the past year…I wonder how I missed that…?'

Then, she frowned. It would be awfully rude of her to wake her friend up just to ask him to the dance so nobody else would ask to go with her. She turned and looked back at her cohorts, who both shooed her to continue. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

She sighed heavily and tapped Judai lightly on the shoulder. "Judai…?" she whispered timidly. He groaned and turned to his side. She shook him a little harder to get him up. "Judai…I need to talk to you…" she spoke louder.

He groaned louder, "Sho, school doesn't start again until Monday…Let me be…"

Asuka giggled heartily at the response. She thought what would be the best way to get him up, when something clicked in her head. She leaned down to Judai's ear and breathed, "Judai, I want to duel you."

The boy instantly sat up. "YOU'RE ON!" he roared loudly. He turned back and forth. "Hey, where are you…?" He rotated his head back and forth, before noticing Asuka sitting there. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Judai rubbed the back of his head nervously again. "Oh, sorry, guess when I though to rest my eyes I kind drifted off…" he apologized.

Asuka shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she responded. "More importantly, I've got a question to ask you." Judai turned his full body to her and began to pay rapt attention. That really didn't help Asuka's position, as she noticed how the black undershirt clung to his body, causing her to blush again and become anxious. "Umm, well…" she muttered, "would you…be willing…to go to the dance…with me on Sunday Night?"

He blinked a couple of times, which she thought he took to mean as a date. "I mean…you know, just as friends…" she finished, not so happy with the last. He continued to stare. "It's just that…My brother's trying to hook me up with a bunch of others again…and…"

"Sure!" he smirked. "I'll go with you!"

Asuka turned and looked at him half-shocked and half-delight. "You…mean that?"

"Of course!" he laughed. "I wouldn't say I would if I wouldn't…errm…if that made any sense…"

Asuka smiled and began to giggle again. "Ok, Judai," she agreed, "I'll see you at the dance then!" She got up and walked away past the tree.

"See ya, Asuka!" he called. "Oh, if you see Junko and Momoe, tell 'em I said hi!" She turned and waved, telling him she got the message. He laid back down and fell asleep, though he strangely thought he heard the voices of three people, instead of just one, when he yawned and closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fubuki groaned as he filtered through paper after paper, file after file. He had felt guilty about being turned into Darkness of the Seven Stars, so badly that he offered to help out around the school every Friday morning, seeing as his first class wasn't until noon. He cursed under his breath at his feelings, as they were now being taken full advantage of. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was only 10:00, still another hours before Lunch and his school day began.

"I could be trying to convince my sister to join me as a duet or hooking her up with Manjoume for the dance, and I'm stuck here!?" he growled in frustration, leaning his chair back. Unfortunately for him, he leaned too far, and the chair fell back, causing him to clunk his head on the floor. Even unluckier, his legs flailed uncontrollably to regain his balance, causing him to kick off a pile of papers into the air.

"Just great…" he grunted, rubbing the back of his head. The papers fluttered in the air, one in particular seemed to be interested in settling on his head. The said paper flopped on top of his face.

He took it off his face, getting a short glance at it. He blinked a couple of times, before raising the paper to eye level once again. "This is…!" he exclaimed. He glanced down it and saw exactly what he wanted to know. "Ahhh…so this is how it will be, eh?" he whispered to himself. "I didn't know you had it in you…" He grinned deviously. "Though some help will probably be in order…" He instantly stood up and entered Principal Samejima's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day of the dance came upon the young Osiris student quickly. He told his friends Misawa, Sho, and Manjoume that Asuka had asked him to the dance, neglecting to tell them it was just as friends. 'Why does it matter so much?' he wondered, after thinking about it in the middle of the night, 'She wanted someone she could trust to go with, is all.' Sho and Misawa both decided to help Judai out by obtaining a suit and red tie. Manjoume, whom was always rather ornery, would scoff, poke fun at, and mangle the lad at every passing turn that Judai was near him.

Judai fumbled over again for what seemed easily to be the thirtieth time now. "How d'you get this thing on…?!" the First Year grumbled. He sighed heavily as he released the tangled mess around his neck. "If I ever find out who decided to make this event like the Senior Prom, heads will roll…"

The door burst open revealing his friend, Marufuji Sho. The shorter boy gasped in shock. "Aniki, you're not even ready yet!?" he screeched. "The dance starts in a half-an-hour!" He rushed up to his taller friend and began fidgeting with the boy's tie. Once it was acceptable, Sho began searching his room. "Where are your flowers?"

Judai cocked an eyebrow. "What flowers?"

Sho's jaw dropped. "The flowers to give to Asuka-san!?" Judai continued to give the blue hair a blank stare. Sho smacked his forehead in annoyance. "Why don't you have flowers for your date, Aniki!?" he groaned.

"It's just Asuka," he stated, "and we're just going as friends. What's the big deal?"

Sho shook his head and sighed heavily. "Aniki…" he muttered in disdain, "real date or not, it's a common courtesy to give any girl you go out with some flowers!"

Judai shrugged. "In case all your adventures with me haven't clued you in yet, Sho, I'm hardly what you'd consider 'common'," he informed the boy matter-of-factly.

Sho folded his arms in front of him. "Even so, you still should've gotten Asuka-san some flowers."

Judai grinned goofily at the boy. "You're more into this thing than I am, Sho," he stated, turning back to the mirror to give himself a once-over. "What, did you bet Manjoume money that I could get a kiss with Asuka tonight or something?"

Sho's eyes widened slightly in shock for a moment, though Judai hadn't noticed. "No, Aniki, I just want your date to go well," he muttered audibly.

"For the last time, Sho," Judai announced, obviously getting slightly annoyed now, though if it was because he was tired of stating he and Asuka were 'just friends' or that he was tired of being 'just friend', the shorter one couldn't guess, "it's not a date. We're going as friends." He smoothed out his sleeves a bit. "There. Never thought this hairdo would go so well with a suit!" he exclaimed aloud. He turned back to Sho. "So, who are you going with?" he inquired.

"Ahh…well…" Sho quieted down, pressing his fingers together. "Ummm…I…asked Junko…and…"

Judai noticed the boy's downcast look a frowned. "Aww, I'm sorry, Sho," he comforted the boy, "but there's plenty of fish…"

"Yeah, well…" Sho agreed before sighing heavily.

He suddenly felt a sharp rap on his back, knocking the wind out of him from surprise. "Cheer up, buddy!" Judai shouted. "I bet you'll have fun, anyways! Who knows? Maybe that Marufuji charm of yours will get yourself a dance or two before the night is done!"

Sho blushed in embarrassment, but smiled at his friend's eagerness to help. He nodded in agreement. "You're right, Aniki! I should keep my spirits up!"

Judai smirked. "Of course!" He looked at his watch, causing his eyes to flash. "Aww, man, Sho! We gotta jet! There's only twenty minutes until the dance starts!" Sho gawked at how the two wasted so much time, before both immediately burst through the door from their room.

Unbeknownst to them, a man with a handkerchief tied underneath his nose hid up in a tree nearby watched them as they sped towards the Academia. "I've got you now, Yuki Judai," he grinned deviously. He dashed off above the trees, silently following them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two approached the Auditorium at a blinding speed. "C'mon, Sho!" Judai hollered behind him. "We're gonna be late!" He grabbed Sho be the wrist and dragged him even faster.

Sho groaned with frustration. "Aniki, you're the one who had to take the shortcut through the woods!!!" He grunted as he tried to release, or at least loosen, the hold on his wrist, which was now starting to make his hand go numb. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, when he tripped and fell face-first into the ground.

Judai skidded to a halt when he felt the weight he had been dragging suddenly become _much_ lighter. He turned around and saw he was dragging Sho along the ground, before finally letting go. "Why're you on the ground?" he asked.

"I felt like taking a nap…" the blue-hair growled underneath his breath. He looked back to what he had tripped on, and was surprised to find out there wasn't anything there. He stood up and dusted himself off. He heard a soft brush, like someone shuffling through the bushes. He looked at his friend he now had a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand, with a greeting card that said, 'To: Asuka, From: Judai' upon it. "Wh…Where'd you get that?" he wondered aloud.

Judai pointed up into the trees from above. "It just fell from the sky," he stated, like it was the most normal thing in the world. He grinned goofily at the shorter fifteen-year-old. "I saw it and caught it. Lucky for me it has a card in it, eh, Sho? Now I have that bouquet of flowers for 'tradition' or whatever you said!"

Sho just stared at the boy, confused as to whether he was being honest, or trying to be amusing, with his innocence. The latter definitely wasn't working, if that indeed was the case. He shrugged and glanced at his watch. When he realized what time it was, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Aniki!" Sho whined. "It's time to go! There's only ten minutes left!"

"Relax, Sho!" Judai told him. "We're only a few hundred feet away, we'll be fine! All thanks to my shortcut!" The boy pumped his fists in celebration. "Now, let's get to that dance!" The two bolted off once again, with the shadowy figure chuckling to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai and Sho sped through the underbrush, breaking through in front of the school. They then froze to halt…with the unwelcome help of Manjoume's back. The two Osiris boys slammed into the black-coated figure, Sho running into Judai's back, knocking the three to the ground. Judai grunted in pain, Sho in embarrassment for falling a second time, and Manjoume in anger for dirtying his jacket.

"You can't even tell!" Judai cut into Manjoume's raging riot. "You're wearing all black! What exactly is so dirty on your shirt that you can see, Manjoume?"

"Sanda!!" the rich boy corrected savagely. "And seeing the dirt's not the point! The point is that it's still scuffed and marred on the elbows now! How can I allow Tenjoin-kun to see me now!?"

Judai just rolled his eyes, whilst Sho closed his, shaking his head. "Don't you have your own date, Manjoume?"

"Sanda!" Manjoume once again snapped. "And I can only have a date with one person, and that person is…!"

"I'd really appreciate you stop treating me like I'm some so of position of yours, Manjoume," the Obelisk Blue female told him in the middle of his declaration. The three boys turned and gaped at what they saw.

Asuka was flanked by her two friends Junko and Momoe. All three were dressed in matching strapless blue dresses, slit up the side and halting at the knees. They wore sparkling crystalline high heels and each had silk blue gloves that passed their elbows. All three had eye shadow, and their lips glistened in the dim light, signifying they were wearing some type of lip gloss. They all bore diamond earrings, though Asuka, alone, had a pearl necklace that hung around her neck. Even for Judai, who hadn't had much interest in love until her feelings surrounding Asuka became confusing, was stunned at the beauty if the three.

Judai realized he was staring at his 'date' and shook his head. 'Get it together, Hero-boy…' he told himself. 'You're just friends, remember?' He gave his big toothy grin. "Hey there, Asuka!" Judai chirped. "You look great!" he realized what he said, and blushed a shade of red. Judai thanked the dueling gods that there wasn't enough light for anyone to notice

Asuka smiled at him, but the lack of illumination hid whether she had blushed or not. "As do you, Judai," she stated. Again, his cheeks heated up, but he was able to push it own this time. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, not noticing her eyes travel down his chest to his arm. She gasped and let out a small squeal of delight, before quickly advancing forward. "Did you…get these for me?" He opened his eyes in surprise, not understanding what she was talking about, before looking down and remembering the flowers he received. Unable to speak for fear of more humiliation, he just nodded in reply and handed them to her. She brought them up to her face and took a long whiff of the scent. She lowered them, muttering, "They're wonderful. And you got all my favorites! How did you know…?"

"Umm…lucky guess?" he stammered anxiously. He suddenly sensed that he was being threatened, and turned his head slightly. He noticed Manjoume steaming at all the attention he was getting from Asuka out of his peripheral vision, and realized that it was time to split them up. "Shall we go in?" he asked.

"Hold it," Junko stated. "We haven't gotten our dates yet." She walked up to Sho, who now was getting nervous himself. "You'll do, since my date stood me up." Sho sighed and nodded. However, at closer inspection, the girl was giving a genuine smile, rather than a curt nod or cocky smirk as was her normal. He pondered on what it could mean, before being dragged inside by Junko, and soon, all his wondering was pushed aside, replaced by the bliss of an actual date.

Manjoume smacked his forehead. 'How'd I get surrounded by these idiots…?' he inquired to himself. 'Bah…just forget about…' He felt the eyes of a stranger upon him, telling the lad that he was being watched. He turned to see a uncharacteristically shy Momoe slowly approaching him. "Can I help you?" he grunted annoyed that he wasn't getting attention from Asuka, and now Momoe was acting strange.

Momoe stepped back a bit. "Ummm, well Manjoume-kun…" she began, "I was wondering if you'd…like to be my date tonight?"

Manjoume scoffed. "I've already stated, that there is only one person who I will go to this dance with tonight…" The lad suddenly received a sense of bloodlust, and noticed behind Momoe, that Asuka was glaring darkly at him. The black coated student gulped. "…and that girl tonight is you, Momoe," he incredulously finished. Momoe squealed with glee, taking Manjoume's arm and pulled him along inside as well. Manjoume acted like he was smiling, though anyone who actually took longer than two seconds to look at him knew it was forced.

Judai laughed lightly. "Seems like the two of them are going to have a blast," he chuckled. He then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Misawa?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably already inside," Asuka replied. "I saw him asking Mikoto Areka to the dance. She jumped into his arms afterwards, so I'm assuming they're going." She heard the clock on the school chime eight. "Oh, wow! We should be going too! We'll miss the opening!" She grabbed the boy's hand and dashed inside.

The mysterious stranger watched from around the corner, hidden in the shadows. He cackled eagerly as he watched the final couple enter the auditorium. "Everything is going according to plan," he murmured. "I only have one more thing to do and my operation will be a success." He immediately disappeared into the shadows, scaling the wall with some type of equipment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dance went on late into the night. However, the students were having so much fun, they didn't seem to notice how quickly time was passing. Judai, surprising even himself, was having a blast. He had shown others that even he knew more than just dueling. He even asked Tome-san to dance, to which she obliged. Samejima, however, wasn't exactly thrilled that he wasn't getting attention from Miss Duel Academia.

The one thing he had managed to avoid all night was a slow dance with Asuka. Neither seemed too keen to dance when one began to play over the speakers.

"Asuka, c'mon!" Junko pleaded as the two were getting punch. "It would be so nice! Sho is surprisingly a good dancer, and I've seen Judai throw more than a passing glance at you tonight!"

"Just one dance!" Momoe shrieked next to them. "You two look so cute together! Manjoume-kun and I had a great time when we did one!" Asuka looked over at the girl's date and, to her surprise and relief, seemed to actually having a good time. She then turned over to Sho, who also seemed rather happy, as the two chatted with Judai and Misawa, who was accompanied by his significant other.

"What's with you guys tonight?" she snapped, surprised at her own fury. "Just a few days ago you were insulting Judai and saying how no one would like to have him as a boyfriend, now all of a sudden, I'd be cute with him? I told you already, Judai's not into that stuff!" she told her before sipping her drink. "And neither am I," she added with less ferocity.

The two folded their arms across their chests and frowned. "Asuka," Junko pouted, "all three of us know you're just saying that because you're afraid of getting turned down by Judai." She turned and let her friend see the brown-haired Osiris Red student. "Look at him, and tell me what you see."

Asuka gulped. Several things ran through her mind, but she turned away. "I'm not going to do this…" she stated firmly.

"Asuka, just this once?" Momoe inquired. "Look at Judai, and tell us what you see in him."

Asuka sighed. "You guys aren't keen on giving up, are you?" They shook they heads in reply, confirming what the dishwater blonde-haired girl knew. "Alright," she breathed. She stared at the boy across the dance floor. "I see…someone who's dependable. Someone I can count one when needed, and one who I can trust with my life. He's goofy, clumsy, and not exactly bright, in the book sense, yet he knows more than he lets on. No matter how he feels, he always puts others first before himself." She stopped before she continued on. "He's very kind and always does everything with all of his heart. He's…" She stopped again, realizing she was about to reveal something deep and personal.

The two girls cocked an eyebrow at her. "He's…?" they repeated for her.

Asuka sighed as she tried to find a way out. Knowing that she might feel better getting it off of her chest, however, she took in a deep breath, "…He's the best thing that could've happened to me once my brother disappeared. He replaced the laughable 'dexterity' and the obnoxiousness that my brother was so famous for. And I…" she swallowed hard, not believing she was actually going to say this in public, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Junko and Momoe looked at each other. "Think it's a declaration?" Momoe asked.

"Combined with what we got from her diary, I think it's good enough," she responded.

Asuka looked at the two. "Wait a minute…you knew?" she gasped.

They nodded. Momoe bit her lip, before stating, "Well, we noticed that you had been avoiding Judai lately until we met him in the forest. We both figured that it was a good time to get you to go out with him, even if it just started out as friends. We read your diary without your authorization, but we needed to confirm your feelings for him."

"If you really feel that strongly for him, Asuka," Junko added, smiling at her, "then there's no reason to not tell him."

Asuka looked away from the two. "But…what if he says no…?"

"Then we'll do what we planned," Momoe smirked.

"Beat him half to death!" Junko cheered.

Asuka looked down and sobbed softly, but then began to giggle. "What would I do without you two?" she said through her mirth. She wiped her face, and looked at the clock, noticing it was almost time for the dance to end. "Alright, one slow dance. But I'm not guaranteeing anything will happen, got it?"

The girls nodded. "Oh, we think something will, otherwise, it'll be curtains for our favorite hero-user," Junko mentioned, cracking her knuckles in the process.

"Knock him dead, Asuka!" Momoe whispered rather loudly as they left the refreshments.

The three walked across the floor. Junko and Momoe quickly steered their respective dates away, as Misawa and Areka, who got the message, also took their leave. Asuka was the last one to approach the brown-haired duelist, who turned to her. Judai gaped at her again, thinking that she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Care to dance, Judai?" she asked.

Judai continued to stare at her, a whirlwind of questions going through his mind. He suddenly felt his face heat up and his stomach fill with butterflies. His brain was telling him to say no and he was about to shake his head, when the speakers flared up with a familiar voice, "And now, for our second-to-last song of the night, we will randomly select one couple to lead us! The spotlight will fall on which couple is chosen."

Judai's head began whipping around, searching for the spotlight. He finally caught it as it slowly glided along the floor. He felt as if he were exposed as the light crept up his pants and Asuka's dress. The light soon enveloped the two. Judai shielded his eyes from the bright light. He turned to Asuka, who was now mesmerizing. Judai's brain stopped working, causing him now to be completely lost. "Well…?" Asuka asked again, looking somewhat crestfallen.

Judai then heard a new voice in his head. It sounded faint, as if it were coming from far away, but it was screaming loudly. He felt himself nodding, much to the happiness of the female across from him.

The two made their way out to the dance floor. Judai suddenly realized, he had forgotten what to do. "Umm…Asuka…a little help?" he squeaked. The girl giggled and guided him through the motions, easily gliding the two across the floor

They soon became lost in the moment and slipped out of the traditional dancing format to mesh together as one, perfectly gelling as if they were meant to be a single entity. Asuka, who now realized that Judai was half a head taller than she was now, placed her hands on his chest, putting her head next to his heart, and just swayed in the warmth of the young man's body. Judai let his body go as it will, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The song drew to a close, much to the bitterness of the two dancers. Asuka knew, however, if she were to ever get her feelings out, it would have to be know. She picked up her head to look at the boy. "Judai…" she began. Judai snapped out of his virtual reality, and peered down at her. "I…" Asuka's words suddenly stuck in her throat. She needed to speak, but those innocent eyes wouldn't let her. She did the only thing that the hypnotic stare would allow her to do. She closed her face in to the boy and brushed her lips against his.

Judai's body stiffened. He felt as if he had been struck by lightening. Alarms were blaring in his mind, warning him to back away immediately. His body, however, wouldn't move. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.

Asuka finally released herself from the kiss, tears streaming down her face. Judai instantly raised his hand up to his mouth to feel the warmth that resided there. He turned his eyes back to her and blinked, confused. Then he noticed the streams of water from her eyes. "Asuka…?"

"I'm…so sorry…" she breathed. "I just…" she couldn't finish and barreled away from him.

Judai's brow furrowed. 'What's wrong?' he wondered. 'Am I a bad kisser? Did I do something I shouldn't have? What's going on?' Instinctively, he followed after her, charging through the crowds. He couldn't find out where she went, but had an idea.

He ran to the docks and found Asuka, her face buried within her hands. Judai silently crept up to her, placing a warm hand on her. She jumped at the knowledge of the new person being near her. She turned to see her love looking at her. "Judai…?"

"Asuka," he began, "what's wrong?"

Asuka continued to stare, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she coughed, "I just…Judai…I just…I know you wouldn't understand, as you are just interested in dueling…" she stammered.

"Try me," he frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's just…we've been through so much together…" she muttered, "and I think…I think I…"

She froze, for she felt another hand underneath her chin, lifting it up to face him. She saw Judai smiling softly. A gleam shimmered in his eyes that she had never seen before, but it made her feel warm. "I know," was all he said. He lowered his face to hers, gently placing a kiss upon her lips. Asuka's eyes widened at the revelation, and was too shocked to return it.

Judai backed off after a moment. "Sorry I didn't kiss back when you did so during the dance," he sheepishly muttered.

Asuka, who was no longer crying, smiled softly at him. "I now understand why," she returned.

Judai looked at her lovingly, melting by the girl's smile. He chuckled to himself, before stating, "Third time's the charm?" Asuka didn't need to be asked twice, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, and her lips against his. The two meshed together, once again, as they were meant to be; Friends, but also so much more. And up in the trees, the shinobi-like silhouette smiled, before disappearing for the last time of the night into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gooey-Gooey-Lovey-Love-Goo! Alright, now I know it was sappy, but just review, ok! I'll prolly place on the front that if you don't like AxJ…you prolly shouldn't read this. Not necessarily one of my better stories, but, meh…Flames are welcome, as always (sure to get a lot of 'em…Bah…). I promise that this will probably be one the last One-Shots for a while, as I really need to get motoring on my main fic. Laters!


End file.
